Today many people in the world are without decent housing, or any housing at all. In addition, houses that are off-grid have no energy supply, beyond what can be obtained from primitive means, such as wood, kerosene, etc. A solar powered eco-friendly home or “solar bungalow” would be ideal for solving this need. In much of Africa, and in other parts of the world, families without access to electricity rely on kerosene lamps. Expensive, unsafe and unhealthy, they also provide only a dim light. But while solar alternatives are far cleaner and cheaper, widespread use of this technology will rely on innovative forms of payment and distribution. Inexpensive housing units that offer the possibility of simultaneously attaching solar panels will be of great benefit. Such housing units will have to be affordable and preferably eco-friendly. Housing units comprised of compressed earth bricks are an example of the kind of buildings needed. Corresponding inexpensive housing parts such as roofs for these housing units are of equal importance in order to bring down the overall price of the housing unit.
Accordingly, what is desired is a method of making inexpensive housing components that use fiberglass and concrete but does not use steel in any form. A method is desired that is a total structural housing part system. A method is desired that uses a single layer rigid fiberglass form potentially well-suited for a compressed earth brick (CEB) bungalow design. Also it is desired that the form be free of iron or wire meshes and be continuous without voids between a top and bottom panel of concrete. It is also desired to provide a method that imparts additional strength and creates a flat surface for a floor or roof for instance, on which a second story for living space or storage can be built. It is further desired that fiberglass resin be used as a form and be able to distort in two directions allowing a concrete shell to handle structural work. A method is desired that will produce a structure that is light and therefore less costly to ship. The method should provide a permanent housing component that is meant to span long distances. The method is further desired that will provide housing components that have internal strength.